heart break and love
by ausllylover13
Summary: the anubis gang goes to miami
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV my mom just told me that my cousin amber is coming she lives in the UK so i don't see her that much. my mom also said amber is going to bring some friends.i rush to sonic boom to see ally i like her alot but more than friends but i know she will never like me back**

* * *

**ally's POV i'm here at sonic boom when austin rush in ok he is the thin i like austin alot but more than a friend but i know he will never like me back he got girls everywhere **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber's POV **

**me and the rest of the anubis kids just landed here in miami i am so happy to see my cousin austin he is **

**anyways he told me to meet him at a place called Sonic boom he said it is a music store so we go out to **

**search for sonic boom.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**i can't wait to meet austin's cousin he told me her name was Amber so the other day i was talking to **

**trish and i told her about my crush on austin she said i need to tell him so i am about hopeing he will like me back **

**Austin's POV**

**my cousin amber texted me she said she just landed i can't wait to see her the other day i was **

**talking to dez i told him that i have a crush on ally he told me i got to tell her .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

**so here i am trying to get the guts to go and tell**

**her i mean i like her alot and by alot i mean alot **

**i just hope she will say yes i walk over to the**

**counter i started to tell her but then someone**

**wallk in it was amber and her friend i ran**

**up to her to hug her she hug back.**

**review please $ * **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

**my heart broke when austin hug the **

**girl i just wanted to run to the pratice**

**room and cry my heart out when they**

**pulled away Austin told me it was his cousin amber**

**and her friends i was so happy**

**when he told me that**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**when i turned around i saw ally **

**look so sad i told her it was my**

**cousin and then she smile at amber **

**and her friends then they all told us **

**there name in this order Nina,Fabian,Mara,Jerome,Patrica**

**Eddie,Alfie and joy**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

**it looks amazing in miami i just **

**wish i could stay he for to resons**

**it looks beautiful here and so i can**

**not see fabian's face everyday we **

**broke up a few day's ago he kissed**

**another girl and now he is tryin to **

**get me back when i saw austin i **

**knew that was the way i could **

**get fabian mad and get a taste of**

**his own medicine so here's the**

**plan i go to austin and kiss him**

**i know he will kiss back because well**

**he is kissing me**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**i saw that nina girl looking at my**

**austie did i just think that i hope**

**she get's no idea's i told austin why**

**don't we show them around town**

**he said sure we a smile i LOVE hie smile**

**later at jcpenny**

* * *

**nina started to hold austin's hand **

**but austin did't let go how come**

**when i hold his hand he let's go**

**i was so sad i run off to the bathroom in JCPenny**

**i was there for 30min intill amber came in**

**she asked me why was i crying i told**

**her everything i told her not to tell any one **

**she agreed when we got out of the bathroom**

**we saw nina and austin kissing **

**amber looked at me and said let's go somewhere**

**else we went out of the store**

**and we went to her favorite store claire's **

**i love it there they were having a sale**

**so we got so many things **

**it feels like amber is already **

**my best friend in the world**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**nina just kissed me i was so dumb to kiss back**

**we i pulled away fabian punch me the other boys**

**were holding him back and then nina**

**says to fabian like the taste of your own**

**medicine and then he said i did not kiss the**

**girl she kissed me and i was stuck because her grip **

**was to tight i 'am sorry i just want us**

**to be togethere she went up and kissed **

**fabian and say's you are forgiveing**

**when it was finshed i look around and ally and amber were gone **

**what is ally saw no i prayed and prayed that she did not **

**see it because if she did she will**

** never like me i mean ever**

**we went to sonic boom after a day of shoping**

**i heard 2 people sing i went up **

**stairs i peeked though the door and **

**ally and amber were singing a song it **

**goes like this**

**[not the full song]**

**right right turn off the light's**

**we gonna lose our minds**

**tonight what's the deal yo  
**

**i love when it's all  
**

**too much 5:00 AM turn  
**

**the radio up where's the  
**

**rock n roll party  
**

**crasher panty snatcher  
**

**call me up if you a gangsta  
**

**don't be fancy just  
**

**get dancy why so serious  
**

**so raise your glass if you are  
**

**wrong in all the right ways  
**

**all my under dogs we will never  
**

**never be anything but loud and  
**

**nitty gritty dirty little freakes  
**

**won't you come on and come on **

**and raise your glass just come on and come on  
**

**and raise your glass slam slam  
**

**oh hot damn what part of party  
**

**don't you understand  
**

**wish you'd just  
**

**freak out freak out  
**

**already can't  
**

**stop comin in  
**

**hot i should  
**

**be locked up  
**

**right on the spot  
**

**it's so on  
**

**right now  
**

**it's so fucking  
**

**on right now  
**

**review please raise your glass is not my it is pink  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

**when they were finshed i started to clap.**

**ally look at me and then turned away.**

**i went up to her and said what's wrong.**

**then she ran out.i asked amber but then**

**she ran after ally.i ran downstairs**

**i asked nina and the others where she went  
**

**they did't know what is she saw  
**

**me and nina kiss oh no**

* * *

**Amber's POV  
**

**i can't belive austin he might  
**

**be my cousin but he hurt  
**

** is like my best friend now.  
**

**and you might be thinking what about  
**

**nina well i don't even think about her as a friend  
**

**i mean she just kissed austin to get  
**

**fabian mad that's just mean.  
**

**i have to find out if austin  
**

**likes ally because if he does then  
**

**i know what to do.**

* * *

**Nina's POV  
**

**i think ally likes austin  
**

**because of the way she was when  
**

**hold austin's hand she looked  
**

**so if she saw me and  
**

**austin kiss maybe that's why she  
**

**ran out crying OMG.i know austin like's ally  
**

**he told me i want to get them together  
**

**i need a plan**

* * *

**Fabian's POV  
**

**i am just so happy me and nina are  
**

**back together i just can't imagine  
**

**my life without her i just  
**

**LOVE her so much that i  
**

**will die for her  
**

* * *

**review PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

**i run out of sonic boom with **

**tears going down my face.**

**amber was running after**

** run all the way to my house.**

**when we got there i just cried and**

** said it was going to **

**be alright.i said it's not he broke**

**my heart into a little pieces.**

**how could he do that.**

**ok ally we are going to tell**

**austin about how much he**

**hurt you because i can't **

**stand seeing you like this.**

**i said ok. amber called him and **

**started to scream at him and**

**then she hung up and said we**

**are going to sonic boom ok.**

**i said okay.**

**later at sonic boom**

**austin was on the counter  
**

**and the other people were just standing  
**

**and talking nobody saw me untill  
**

**amber went up to austin and yelled  
**

**at him saying about how much he  
**

**hurt me. when she was done austin looked at me and said you  
**

**like me.i said yes .then he got a smile on his face and said i  
**

**like you to  
**

**.then he went up to me and kissed me**

* * *

**please review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's POV**

**i went up to ally and kissed her**

**she kissed me back and when we **

**pulled away joy went up to me and kissed**

**me i have a habit of all of the people who kiss**

**me i always kiss back and when we pulled apart**

**i looked at ally she looked so crushed  
**

**why do i keep doing that then she just  
**

**ran out i tried to run after her  
**

**but amber stops me and say's  
**

**have'nt you already broke her  
**

**heart why did i do that**

* * *

**Joy's POV  
**

**i liked Austin since i saw him  
**

**and when he said he likes ally  
**

**and kissed her i lost it when they  
**

**pulled apart i went up to Austin and  
**

**kissed him to show ally he is mine  
**

**he kissed me back and when we pulled away  
**

**we looked at ally she looked crushed and she  
**

**ran away YES!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV  
**

**i can't belive joy did that  
**

**ally ran out man Austin  
**

**kiss nina then joy if he  
**

**really did like ally why **

**would he cause her so much  
**

**pain i would'nt ever do that to yacker  
**

**i mean if you like somebody will you ever  
**

**hurt them that much i would never  
**

**do that**

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

**i ran after ally i knew she will  
**

**be at her house so i went there and  
**

**i heard her and amber sing 2 songs  
**

**they go like this  
**

* * *

**all this time i was wasting  
**

**hoping you would come  
**

**around i've been giving  
**

**out chances every and  
**

**you do is let me down  
**

**and it's taking me this  
**

**long baby but i figured  
**

**you out and you're  
**

**thinking we'll be  
**

**fine again but not  
**

**this time around  
**

**you don't have  
**

**to call anymore  
**

**i won't pick  
**

**up the phone  
**

**this is the last  
**

**straw don't wanna  
**

**hurt anymore  
**

**and you can  
**

**me that you're  
**

**sorry but i  
**

**don't believe  
**

**you baby like  
**

**i did before  
**

**you're not sorry  
**

**no no no no  
**

**looking so innocent  
**

**i might believe  
**

**if i didn't know  
**

**could've love  
**

**you all my life  
**

**if you hadn't  
**

**left me waiting  
**

**in the cold  
**

**and you got  
**

**your share of secrets  
**

**and i'm tired  
**

**of being last to know  
**

**and know you're asking  
**

**me to listing cause it  
**

**worked each time before  
**

**but you don't have to call anymore  
**

**i won't pick up the phone  
**

**this is the last straw don't  
**

**want to hurt anymore  
**

**and you can tell me that  
**

**you're sorry but i don't  
**

**believe you baby like i did  
**

**before you're not sorry no  
**

**no no no you had me  
**

**falling for you honey  
**

**and it never would of  
**

**gone away no  
**

**you used to shine so  
**

**bright but i watched  
**

**all of it fade so you  
**

**don't have to call  
**

**anymore i won't pick  
**

**up the phone this is the  
**

**last straw there's  
**

**nothing left to beg  
**

**for and you can tell  
**

**me that your sorry  
**

**but i don't believe  
**

**you baby like i did before  
**

**you're not sorry  
**

**no no no no**

* * *

**and this is the next song  
**

* * *

**once upon a time a few  
**

**mistakes ago i was in you sights  
**

**you got me alone  
**

**you found me  
**

**you found me  
**

**you found me  
**

**i guess you  
**

**didn't care  
**

**and i guess  
**

**i like that  
**

**and when i fell  
**

**hard you took  
**

**a step back  
**

**without me  
**

**without me  
**

**without me  
**

**and he's  
**

**long gone  
**

**when he's  
**

**next me  
**

**and i  
**

**realize the  
**

**blame is  
**

**on me  
**

**cause i  
**

**knew you  
**

**were trouble  
**

**when you walked  
**

**in so shame on me  
**

**now flew me to places  
**

**i never been  
**

**till you put me  
**

**oh i knew you  
**

**were trouble  
**

**when you walked in  
**

**so shame on me now  
**

**flew me to places  
**

**i never been  
**

**now i'am lying  
**

**on the cold hard ground  
**

**oh oh trouble  
**

**trouble trouble  
**

**oh oh trouble  
**

**trouble trouble  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

**it hurt so much Austin**

**said he liked me but **

**why did he have to **

**kiss joy back why**

**maybe he was trying**

**to play me like a rag**

**doll i mean it's just**

**hard to explain i **

**mean he likes me**

**and kisses me and**

**then he kisses back**

**at another girl i just**

**can't believe him**

**why would he do that**

**but i still like him **

**i know what your**

**probely thinking**

**why would you still**

**like him if he hurt**

**you so much but**

**it's like he's my**

**addiction i can't be away **

**from him and just  
**

**when we finsh the songs  
**

**we saw Austin he came  
**

**up to me and hug me  
**

**and said i like you not  
**

**joy or any other girl  
**

**and he also said will  
**

**i be his girlfriend i  
**

**was happy but then  
**

**i remeber why i was crying  
**

**but i said yes anyways  
**

**we kissed and everything  
**

**seem so good we went  
**

**back to sonic boom  
**

**and joy saw us holding  
**

**hands i think she knew what that meant  
**

**she went up to Austin and  
**

**kissed him but he did'nt kiss back  
**

**yay he looked at me and was about  
**

**to say sorry but i hug  
**

**him he smile and said why i did  
**

**that and i said because  
**

**you kept your promise  
**

**and we kissed yes again**

* * *

**i know it was short but review for more and should i  
**

**make a sequel  
**


End file.
